


Memories

by Wanderlust14



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff, young sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: Sidon always had a soft spot for Hylian hair.





	Memories

Link was resting his head on Sidon’s chest, listening to his heart beat as they enjoyed a lazy and quiet afternoon together. The rebuilding of Hyrule was an enormous task and while most of it fell on Zelda’s shoulders, Link assisted her in any way he could. It had been a busy six months, but things were finally slowing down as the monsters were no longer being reborn under the blood moon and the paperwork started to pile up. If he could have helped her with that, he would tried his best, but they both knew better. He was trained to be a knight, not a scribe and so now that his services were not quite as critical, he finally had some free time to travel to Zora’s Domain and visit his beloved. 

He felt Sidon’s fingers started to thread through his hair and smiled. Link noticed that Sidon was frequently touching his hair, “You really like playing with hair, don’t you?” He said after a moment of enjoying the gentle touch.

Sidon looked up from the book he was reading and blushed slightly, pulling his hand away, “Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention.”

Link chuckled and moved Sidon’s hand back, “I didn’t say for you to stop.”

Sidon grinned and resumed his stroking, “I know it isn’t always appropriate to touch a Hylians’ hair." He let out a small laugh, "I remember a time when I embarrassed Mipha because I started to touch Princess Zelda’s as she carried me.”

Link frowned slightly at those words. Something about the statement sounded wrong and he was not sure what it was. He had no doubt that Sidon and Zelda had interacted in the past. The Zora were close allies of the crown and even he was a frequent visitor. 

“It was my hair.” Link said suddenly. 

“What?”

“I was the one carrying you.”

Suddenly, as clear as the other memories, he remembered the picnic. 

***

It was in the months before Mipha was chosen to be the Champion, Mipha, Zelda, and Sidon went on a picnic by the Veiled Falls. Link went with them as their guard since there were dangers in the forest, but back then it was mostly of the wolf and bear variety. Zelda had been annoyed by that, but Mipha welcomed him along. It had been a lovely day sitting by the pond, enjoying the breeze and watching the ducks and foxes. They had only just started back down towards Zora's Domain when the little prince stopped walking. 

“Mipha, can’t we swim? I’m tired.” Sidon pouted.

“We have guests, Sidon, we can’t leave them.”

“Miiiipha,” the little boy whined.

“Now, Sidon.” Mipha replied gently, “It is not that much further, I promise we will be home soon.”

“But my tail is hurting.” Sidon said glumly.

Mipha gently lifted his tail and even Link could see it had been rubbed raw from dragging on the ground. “Oh Sidon, that looks like it hurts. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sidon looked directly at Link and then looked away blushing. Link smiled to himself, the little boy had pride. “It didn’t hurt before.”

“If you need to go ahead, we can make it to Zora’s Domain on our own.” Zelda said.

Mipha smiled at Zelda as she hugged Sidon, “Thank you Princess Zelda, but it will be alright.” She looked down at Sidon and said, “I’ll carry you back down and we’ll take care of this at home.”

Link cleared his throat, “Princess Mipha, I could assist you.”

“Oh Link, you don’t have to do that. I don’t want to trouble you.” She said with a blush. 

“It would be no trouble at all.” He knelt down to talk to Sidon who was staring up at him shyly, from behind Mipha’s leg, “What do you say, big guy? Can you come with me and help me keep guard at the rear?”

Sidon immediately brightened at that, “Yes! I can do it. Please, Mipha?”

Zelda and Mipha laughed. “Of course you can.” Mipha gave Link a gentle smile. “Thank you.”

He picked up Sidon and was surprised by how much he weighed, but then that tail had to be heavy. Little Sidon was going to be tall one day, “Now I need you to keep an eye out behind me. Let me know if you see anything sneaking up on us, alright?”

“Yes!” 

It was just a few minutes into their walk to the Domain when he felt a gentle tug on his hair. He looked down and he saw the little Prince with his fingers tangled in his ponytail. “What is this yellow stuff on your head?”

“It is my hair.”

“Hair? Like animal fur?” Sidon asked as he continued to play with the ponytail. 

Link chuckled, “Sort of, yes, it is a part of me like fur is a part of them.”

“Animals won’t let me touch their fur.” Sidon said glumly. “Is this what fur feels like?” 

Link thought about it for a moment, “Fur can feel different, depending on the animal, but I am sure my hair feels like some fur.”

He noticed that the Zora did not keep any animals. There were crabs and snails wandering around, but the Zora would eat them. 

“It feels nice.” Sidon said, “but I still want to pet a dog one day.”

One of Sidon’s fingers got stuck on a tangle and Link winced, “Be careful. My hair is part of my head.”

“I’m sorry!” Sidon said, as he pulled his fingers from the hair and started to just stroke it.

Mipha suddenly turned around from her conversation with Zelda, “Sidon, what are you doing?”

“I’m keeping watch.” He said. 

She walked over and gently removed his hands from Link’s hair, her cheeks dark. “Love, we don’t play with Hylian’s hair, it is rude.”

“Why?”

She hesitated, “Well, you shouldn’t touch people without their permission.”

“Princess Mipha is right.” Link said, “Prince Sidon, you may play with my hair, but some Hylians don’t like having their hair touched, so you should ask before touching.”

Sidon nodded, “See, Mipha, Link does not mind!”

Mipha gave Link a soft look that he did not understand. “Well, as long as you don't mind, Link, I will leave you two to it. Be good for Link.”She said stroking Sidon's cheek. 

“I will be!” Sidon said, giving his giant toothy grin. 

***

“Well, that explains why Mipha was embarrassed.” Sidon said, “It wasn’t just Hylian hair, but your hair.”

“Hmm,” Link said as he enjoyed the feeling of those long nails gently scratching his head. “I was confused by that too. I thought you were just being a normal child.”

“Why did you decide to carry me down the mountain?”

“Honestly? You were large and mountain climbing is not one of the Zora's strong points. I could just see the pair of you tumbling down the hill.” 

Sidon laughed at that, “Fair enough.” 

Sidon brushed the hair from Link’s face, “You know, that was the first time you remembered me, from back then.”

Link kissed his cheek, “I know, but I don’t think we interacted a lot back then. I know I used to play with Bazz and the others when I was a young boy, but you were a baby then. By the time you were old enough to really play with Bazz’s Big Bad Brigade, I was a teenager.”

“True,” Sidon said, “And to be fair, I didn’t remember you when we first met either.”

“Also, you thought I was Zelda, which we aren’t going to even begin to discuss.”

Sidon laughed, “Oh come now, as you said, I was just the cutest baby back then.”

“I don’t remember saying anything about you being cute.”

“You don’t have to, I know it was true.”

It was true, but Link was not going to say it. He stuck his tongue out at Sidon instead.

They were quiet for a moment, when Sidon said. “It is strange thinking that you used to be able to carry me.”

Link gave him an unimpressed look, “I could still probably lift you now. I’m stronger than I look.”

Sidon laughed, “Let’s not test that.”

“Are you sure? We could try it right now.” Link said as he got on top of Sidon.

Sidon gave him a wicked look, “We could, but there is something else I would rather do now.”

“Hmmm, I wonder what that could be.” Link said as he leaned down and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am late to this fandom, but I finally got BOTW and I love it. I hope you enjoyed this little piece of fluff that wouldn't leave my head. 
> 
> As for Link talking, I am really torn between him being a selective mute (he became more mute the closer to calamity ganon they got and he started to speak more after rescuing Zelda) and him just being a quiet guy, but he is not mute. For this fic, you can pick which of these versions you prefer.


End file.
